Vibora
__NOEDITSECTION__ •~APPEARANCE~• Vibora is toned with a body of a fighter, slightly a good hunter. She has a slight muscle toned body with strong legs and curved sides that indicate her excellent hunting skills armed with powerful wings and tough tail. She has smooth soft off-white scales like the desert sands, as well as the wing arms, the ridge on her back is pale golden with a galaxy of light brown dots. The underside of her is a light tan and her wings membranes are light golden. Like the common SandWing, Vibora has warm coal-black eyes with a light brown ring around the pupil. Her horns are pristine white, her sharp talons are black with a brown dot on each claw, and her barb is a dark brown with a black tip. Vibora carries two diamondback snake-skin pouches, one on her front right leg and the other on her left back leg, which are filled with poisons kept in tubes and with weapons although she prefers to use only the slightly weak toxins to stun enemies and a small pocket knife, due to Cobra weaponry. •~PERSONALITY~• A determined, dependable, and intellectual young SandWing who is headstrong and independent, Vibora tries to inspire those around her. She questions others and contemplates before acting although she is shown to make impulsive decisions at times. The dragoness is also fair, caring, loyal to a fault,selfless, and peaceful. She would rather solve the methods of heated tempers in the talon of peace rather than the sword of war, making her idealistic and seeing no reason for violence and war. Vibora also has a natural mother figure instinct, as she has a soft side to baby dragons and comforts them and is capable of protecting them. Although Vibora has a clear and good head on her shoulders, she is quick to accuse and is often displayed in poor judgement which results in deaths of others. Although she sees the harsh environment that she lives in, she is rather dependant on saving lives and aids those who are weak even if they don't deserve to live or be spared. Everyone believes that the female's desire to aid others comes from the fact that she couldn't save her parents during the raid of the Sand Serpents. Her high morality and judgement makes her capable of halting others to murder enemies and holding a grudge towards non-tribal dragons. Vibora tends to get her leadership skills from her mother and stubbornness from her father, a trait which makes her show maturity beyond her age. She does have a vulnerable side, as she fears for her brother's safety as he is her only kin alive. Like her mother, she is an excellent healer and puts her skills to great use. •~HISTORY~• Long before the first rumors of the Sand Serpents traveled to the village, Vibora was brought to the world to a small settlement to the west of the Kingdom of Sand near the ocean and the edge of the kingdom. Along with her brother, who hatched two years later, Vibora lived a decent life with her family. They had their occasional ups and downs but nothing severe when they lived in the village, you know normal family relationships. She was a young and childish dragonet, always out by the coast either playing with her friends or hunting sandpipers. At age six, Vibora began to grow curiosity towards healing and began to follow in her mother's footsteps as her mother was a well-known notable healer. Her mother began teaching her where to find the curative herbs and how to memorize each plant to use in different situations. The young female learned fast and she believed that she would be a good healer at heart. But life wasn't always so full of positive energy. The rumors of the enigmatic Sand Serpents arrived shortly after by a wounded dragon who was in the care of Vibora's mother and Vibora was torn between curiosity and shock upon hearing the tales, but she had faith that all those stories were just nonsense and prayed that it wasn't real. But the atmosphere quickly changed around Vibora the day her nightmare had come to life. It had been rather a tranquil night when the Serpents besieged the settlement. Vibora had been sleeping well next to her snoring brother until she had jumped with fright when she saw two dragons storm in her small room in her home. They grabbed hold of her and her bro along with her parents and they led them to the main square where she saw other families being led also by the scary-looking assailants. Vibora was shaken with fear as she realized that the raiders were indeed the Sand Serpents. Her world came crashing down and she stared wide-eyed as a SandWing began to tell them whether they would join forces with them. A lot of the citizens began to shout to leave them be and surprisingly her parents were two of those citizens. The last thing Vibora saw were her parents' eyes going blank as they were disposed of. Vibora was enraged and torn as she pleaded to the Serpents to show mercy but the leader only took the remaining survivors and led them to their headquarters. There, she was interviewed and she had no idea what a 'Cobra' was as the leader assigned her to that rank. Her brother was shaken and Vibora swore to protect him with her life at all costs. She later began to slowly adapt to her new life but did not immediately raid villages since she was still stricken with fear and getting used to her new home. But later on she became a notable Cobra, although deep down she sometimes loathed the Sand Serpents. Now, at the age of seven, Vibora still spends her days and nights raiding along her new group and tries to forget about the past and focus on the future. •~ABILITIES~• Besides the average toxic barb and blazing fire weaponry of a SandWing, Vibora is a good fighter and hunter. Normally she trained with the other Cobras in the day she arrived and quickly learned self-defense techniques and stealthy hunting methods but prefers to capture small game since she is a light eater and doesn't need a lot of water. Although she carries poisons and weapons in the two snake-skin pouches on her legs, she prefers to use the more powerful venoms and a small pocket knife but will only small wound an enemy if absolutely necessary or in life-threatening dangers. •~RELATIONSHIPS~• Her Fam: Vibora had a positive life with her family. Apart from the typical scolding from her mother and occasional sibling fights with her young brother and disagreements with all three of them, she loved them with all her beating heart. She grew a more stronger connection with her mother since she was her mentor on the branch of healing methods. She had a neutral level with her father and a caring nature for her brother whom she protects with all her strength. THE SAND SERPENTS Chrysanthemum: Vibora likes Chrys for her caring and kind personality. She acts motherly towards young dragonets since she cherishes them so Vibora has let her get close to her brother at times. She likes the way Chrys acts upon deciding not to cold-blood murder dragons only if necessary. Hook: This dragon tends to surprise and scare Vibora when he is out there with his trickery tactics. She sometimes doesn't enjoy the fact that he screeches since it hurts her ear drums. She likes how cunning and fun loving he is and how he uses his sly wits for advantages. Gypsum: Vibora feels sorry for this particular young being. She tries to comfort her and aid her in any way she can. Although Gypsum is shy at heart, Vibora tends to calm her and cheer her up the stuttering female up a bit and loves her kind ways. The other Sand Serpents: Vibora tends to stay away from some that she finds rather brash and rude and a threat but she will hang out with those that show positive energy and approach things without killing on sight and such. Although she is cautious with them, she finds them her new family and sticks around with them. •~TRIVIA~• • Her description is based off of my old character, Ra. • Vibora means viper in Spanish. •~EXHIBITION SIGHTS~ Vibora-ra the sandwing-sapphirewhispers-(-pixlr4life).jpg|Vibora by Sapphire Whispers Vibora soi.png|By Soi-ke. TYSM!!! Viborabyzephyr-picturebypixabay.jpg|By Zephyr! Aaa, gracias! Chibi vibora by avaloncat.png|Chibi Vib! By Avalon ��️ouncyVibora.gif|By Dew! Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Ra the SandWing)